The protection panel as described above is provided in an electronic device, such as mobile-phone, smartphone, PDA, car navigation equipment, digital camera, digital video camera, portable gaming device and tablet, in such a manner that a touch input operation in accordance with a displayed content can be performed, while protecting a display part of a display device provided in the electronic device.
In recent years, in the mobile-phone, smartphone and the like as an example of the electronic device having a protection panel described above, there have been developed those having an e-mail function and an internet function, in addition to the essential telephone function, and those having a camera function and a music player function, further to the functions described above. For such an electronic device in which multiple functions are given, techniques have been proposed in which operability is enhanced by providing the protection panel with switches corresponding to those functions.